List of aristocracy
Aristocracy comes in many forms in World of Warcraft. The following list may be useful for planning assassinations (PvE), marriages (RP), or pointedly ignoring (PvP). Emperors * - ruler of the Dark Iron Dwarves * - co-ruler of the Qiraji * - co-ruler of the Qiraji Kings Arakkoa * - Self-proclaimed Terokk reborn, king of Skettis Beasts "King" is a title given to beasts unusually strong or powerful, or the largest of its kind. * – a tiger in Stranglethorn Vale * – an optional devilsaur boss of Drak'Tharon Keep * – an elite devilsaur in Sholazar Basin * – a devilsaur in Un'Goro Crater * – a gorilla in Stranglethorn Vale * - Rare Elite Penguin found on the western islands of Howling Fjord. Colossi * * Dwarves * - last High King of all dwarves * – Leader of the Bronzebeard Dwarves * Elemental * Ethereal * - once the ruler of all Ethereals, now he is the leader of the Ethereum Giants * - lord of the ice giants and the leader of the Sons of Hodir. * Goblins * Gnomes * – a boss in Tinker Town Humans * - Presumed Leader of the Worgen * - The Lich King * - Last true King of Lordaeron * * * * * – human leader of Stormwind * * Murlocs * - a Night Elf agent of D.E.H.T.A. who now rules the Winterfin murlocs Nerubians * - Undead King of the Nerubians * - current leader of the scourge in Icemist Village Ogres * * – an ogre boss in Dire Maul North, his title is transient * - Ogre Lord, rules from Gruul's Lair Trolls * - king of all trolls on Azeroth Vrykul * - King Ymiron ancestor * - King Ymiron ancestor * - King Ymiron ancestor * - King Ymiron ancestor * - King of the Vrykul Queens Beasts * – a silithid in Un'Goro Crater, star of * – a spider summoned in the Hinterlands Dragonkin * - Queen of all dragons Humans * * * Naga * - the Empress of Nazjatar Undead * - blood queen of the San'layn * – leader of the Forsaken and a boss in the Undercity Vrykul * Princes A prince may be a crown prince, heir to a kingship, or he may simply be an aristocratic ruler. Blood elves * - prince of the blood elves Darkfallen * * * * * * * * Demons * – a satyr in Desolace * * – a satyr in Ashenvale * Elementals * – a flamewaker boss in Silithus * – an air elemental boss in Silithus Ethereals * * * Highbornes * – a highborne in the Dire Maul library Humans * * – a human in Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands * – son of King of Stormwind Nage * – a naga in the Drowned Reef of the Arathi Highlands Night elves * Princesses Beasts * – a boar in Elwynn Forest Dwarves * – daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge Elementals * – a water elemental in Winterspring * – a boss in Maraudon Furbolgs * Humans * - sister of Arthas and princess of Lordaeron Silithid * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Tauren * – a tauren in Stranglethorn Vale Titans * – an elemental in the Arathi Highlands spawned by the quest Dukes Dwarves * Elementals * * * * * * * Fleshbeast * Humans * Undead * * In Warcraft III Random Warcraft III death knight names. *Duke Dreadmoore *Duke Ragereaver *Duke Wintermaul Duchesses * - quartermaster of the Knights of the Ebon Blade * - only mentioned in Margraves Undead * Counts Beasts * - this may be a leader of in Zangarmarsh Humans * * Barons Goblins The Trade Coalition has barons such as Baron Revilgaz. Goblin barons serve as a magistrate over the land and holdings of trade princes. Each land owned by a trade prince has a baron. * , a goblin leader of the Blackwater Raiders headquartered in Booty bay, st the south end of Stranglethorn Vale. Demons * Elementals * , a water elemental in Blackfathom Deeps. * * , a fire elemental usually encountered at the central crater of Un'Goro Crater * , a fire elemental boss in Molten Core. * , a mountain giant encountered in Silithus. Humans * * * , a human captain of a pirate ship along the Merchant Coast of The Barrens. * , a mysterious human near the arena in Blade's Edge Mountains. * * , a human leader who directs Syndicate camps in the foothills of the Alterac Mountains. Undead * , a human ghost in Karazhan. * , a fierce death knight in Naxxramas. * , a human ghost mini-boss in Shadowfang Keep. * In Comics * In Warcraft III *Others: Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Baron Frostfel, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte. They are random heros in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Baronesses * * , a banshee encountered in western (undead) Stratholme. * is one of the ghostly dinner guests of in Karazhan. Lords Beasts * * * * * * * Blood Elves * * * * Demons * * * * * * Dragons * * Dwarves * Elementals * * * Humans * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Naga * * * * * Night Elves * * * Undead * * * * * * * * *Others: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Lord Darkscythe. They are random heros in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Ladies The list below assumes the title of "Lady" appears in the name for aristocratic reasons and not just to distinguish from a "gentleman" or other common title. Beasts * Blood Elves * * - leader of the blood knights * Humans * * * * * * * Ladies of the Burning Legion * * Naga * * * * * * * * * * Night Elves * * Undead * * * * * * * * * * * Overlords Dragonkin * Furbolgs * Ogres * * Orcs * * * * * * * * * Quilboars * Silithids * * * Trolls * Undead * Sirs Humans * * * * * Undead * * * Thanes Dwarves * * * * * Iron dwarves * * Vrykul * * * * * * Undead * * * Category:World of Warcraft NPCs Category:Roleplaying